Before the Storm
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS, Saison 2. Une journée d'entrainement, de discussion et de paix dans l'enceinte du vieux temple, une aperçue de ce pourquoi ils se battent.


**Note :** J'ai regardé intégralement la série Spartacus quatre fois de suite ces deux dernières semaines, et j'ai lu environ trente page de fic. Est venu le moment de contribué ! Et de pouvoir reprendre le court de mon existence. Je ne suis aps du tout quelqu'un d'obsessionnel.

Warning : il ne se passe strictement rien dans cette fic. C'est juste une excuse pour qu'ils passent un moment un peu tranquille, et pour écrire des dialogues dans le style de la série aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Before the Storm**

Spartacus se tenait debout en haut des marches du temple. Les bras croisés et le dos droit, son regard balayait la cour intérieure où s'entrainaient avec ferveur anciens esclaves et gladiateurs. Les réserves qui existaient entre les uns et les autres disparaissaient peu à peu, devant la nécessité de rester uni face à la menace romaine qui pesait constamment sur leur futur. Les femmes de plus en plus prenaient également part au combat, les plus jeunes esclaves, à peine sorti de l'enfance, se tenait à l'écart et tentait d'imiter les mouvements de leurs ainés. Cette ferveur était source d'espoir pour le Thrace.

« Quel cause peux-tu donc avoir de sourire ainsi ? »

Il se tourna pour voir Crixus lui tendre un gobelet de vin. Il l'accepta avec gratitude.

« C'est un jour paisible, exempt pour le moment de conflits. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

-Les romains seront bientôt à nos portes, avides de passer nos gorges au fil de leurs épées. Rien ne nous est acquis, ni nourriture ni équipement, et nos rangs sont encore trop faibles et divisés…

-Et c'est justement pour cela que je prends tout ce que je peux comme une victoire. Ne serait-ce que de te voir plus ou moins en bon terme avec Agron. »

Crixus émit un rire moqueur. Ils portèrent tout deux leur attention sur le Germain, occupé à batailler avec Nasir.

« Je suis capable de reconnaitre le besoin de mettre nos conflits personnels de cotés… et sa valeur. Agron est un bon combattant et un bon conseiller, pour un imbécile du Nord.

-Trouver des similitudes entre vous ne cesse de m'amuser » répondit Spartacus avec malice. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je n'ai rien en commun avec cet animal !

-A part un tempérament colérique, une soif de sang sans borne et le désir plus que tout autre de voir les êtres chers à vos cœurs épargnés de tout mal. »

Crixus resta silencieux à cela. Ils observèrent Naevia, en grande conversation avec Mira près du mur d'enceinte. Le sujet en semblait sérieux mais elles laissaient de temps en temps échapper un rire amusé couvert par les bruits des autres rebelles, et dont les deux hommes devaient imaginer le son. Comme toujours quand il posait les yeux sur sa bien-aimée, le visage si dur et sévère de Crixus s'adoucit en une expression tendre, aimante. Emprunte de douleur aussi, aux souvenirs des épreuves qu'elle avait subi et à l'idée de celles à venir.

« Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas le Germain capable de tel sentiment.

-Trop idiot selon toi ? » demanda Spartacus avec amusement mais Crixus lui répondit avec sérieux :

« Trop blessé et plein de colère. Le Syrien a du mérite d'avoir apprivoiser une telle rage. »

Cela était vrai, et une autre raison pour le Faiseur de Pluie d'être reconnaissant. Il avait craint qu'Agron ne finisse par se perdre dans sa propre douleur. Après la mort de son frère il ne semblait jamais pouvoir verser assez de sang pour apaiser son âme meurtrie.

« Qui l'eut vu venir ? » commenta-t-il. Les deux hommes s'approchaient justement, le souffle écourté et le corps luisant de sueur, de s'être entrainé durement sous le soleil cuisant.

« Quel commérages partagez-vous donc en scrutant ainsi vos compagnons ? » demanda Agron avec bonne humeur. Il tenait Nasir contre lui, une marque de son affection auquel il se laissait de plus en plus aller ce derniers temps.

« Simples observations, dit Spartacus. Il fait plaisir de voir un jour comme celui-ci où l'on peut presque nous croire réellement libre de maître et de tourment.

-Serions-nous en train de pratiquer ainsi les arts de la guerre s'il en était ainsi ? » interrogea Nasir d'un ton léger. Agron éclata d'un rire bruyant, comme à son habitude.

« Bien évidemment. Y'a-t-il meilleure occupation ?

-Je peux penser à quelques exemples, oui » répondit son amant. Pendant quelques secondes ils furent perdus dans le regard de l'autre et bien loin de leurs deux autres compagnons, jusqu'à ce que Crixus ne les interrompe :

« Retirez-vous donc et épargnez nous ce genre d'image » reprocha-t-il, mais un sourire discret adoucissait ses paroles.

« Faisons donc comme dit le Gaule, dit Agron à Nasir. Va, je te rejoins bientôt. »

Il embrassa brièvement le jeune homme et le suivi du regard tandis que celui-ci se retirait, le regard plein de promesse.

« Les Dieux ont des voies mystérieuses, pour nous apporter de telles bénédictions en des temps si sombres » commenta-t-il à l'intention de ses compagnons.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous si chanceux » répondit Crixus sur le ton de l'avertissement, observant avec attention leur leader avec la crainte de voir terni la trop rare paix de son esprit. Spartacus se contenta de sourire doucement.

« Je suis reconnaissant pour les faveurs qui vous ont été faites, car je sais ce que de tels sentiments font d'un homme.

-Je prie pour qu'ils te soient de nouveau offerts, dit Agron, soudain grave.

-Aucun être ne pourra plus remplir ainsi mon cœur, comme aucun autre ne pourrait le faire pour vous. Je suis au moins heureux d'avoir connu telle bénédiction. Même si la douleur de l'avoir vu m'être arraché ne cessera jamais d'empoisonner mes pensées, je n'échangerais jamais cela contre la possibilité de ne l'avoir jamais connu.

-En cela je partage ton sentiment, mon frère, dit Crixus en posant une lourde main sur son épaule.

-Moi de même », ajouta Agron. Entendre Spartacus parler ainsi, le cœur ouvert et apaisé dans une certaine mesure, était rare et précieux, un moment à chérir. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à contempler la vie des rebelles se dérouler sous leurs yeux, appréciant un silence et une proximité qui exprimait un lien bien plus fort que n'importe quel discours.

« Mon cœur m'attends justement, et je ne souhaiterais le voir manquer de ma compagnie. Je vous verrais au repas du soir », dit finalement Agron en prenant congé.

« Je m'en retourne moi-même à l'entrainement », continua Crixus. Avant de descendre les marches il se tourna cependant vers Spartacus.

« Il fait bon te voir absent de ton fardeau, ne serait-ce que pour un bref instant. Sache que nous sommes aussi là pour t'en soulager, si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Le Faiseur de Pluie n'est pas seul au sommet de la colline, n'en doute pas. »

Spartacus hocha la tête en signe de gratitude et regarda Crixus rejoindre Naevia pour la ramener à leur pratique de l'épée. Il savait cette paix et cette proximité n'être qu'éphémères : bientôt de nouvelles batailles se présenteraient à eux, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de ces murs. Mais il savait aussi apprécier ce qui se présentait à lui : une rare accalmie, une aperçue peut-être de ce pourquoi ils se battaient. Peut-être vivraient-ils pour voir leur vie se résumer à une succession de jours comme ceux-ci, fait de rire et de discussions légères, loin des préoccupations de la guerre. Mira apportant du vin à Saxa, Oenomaus offrant conseils et instructions aux jeunes recrues sous les commentaires moqueurs de Gannicus, Naevia et Crixus se battant comme s'ils dansaient.

Pour cela Spartacus continuerait de se battre, au-delà de son propre désir de vengeance.

Pour les voir un jour libre.


End file.
